Bananna Tears
by Ringo-Crimson-Apple
Summary: PurinXTaruto comes after Crimson and before Evergreen. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is just a preview-ish thing for Bananna Tears. This story is about how Ron Yubin comes back for Purin, so Purin runs away and stays with Taruto. Then Purin get's Taruto so upset, he makes Purin think that he REALLY hates her. So to try to get his attention/make him jelous Purin agrees to marry Ron. Then Taruto sort of comes to terms with his feelings, and fights for Purin. But he only relizes how much he truely loves her, when Ron putsPurin in a coma. Here's a little hint as to what happends: -Beep beep..beep...beep...beep..beep...beep..BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!- By the way, those are NOT good beeping sounds. I would start the proloug now but me and my friends have this thing. We keep all our stories in a big binder and when someone wants to read the story they take the binder home. And right now HA has my binder. I think she's holding it hostage. Id you want me to write this story, review and tell me so. If I get more than 10 reviews than I will definetly start. 


	2. Chapter onehalf Wow! TaruTaru's So Nice!

OK so i just relized you can't do previews...This may be off and It's short...but I'll be getting my binder back tomorrow! 

Banana Tears Chapter 1 : Wow! Taru-Taru's so nice!

It was late at night and Taruto was sitting peacefully in a tree watching the stars. All of a sudden he heard sobs and saw a small girl running down the street.  
Apparently not looking where she was going, because she ran into the tree Taruto was perched on and sent him falling to the ground in front of her.  
"Hey! Taruto cried angerly. "What the hel-...Purin?"

"Na No Da..." She nodded her head as tears pooled in her eyes and ran hot down her cheeks.

Gomen about the shortness. hopefully I'll be able to update by tomorrow!


	3. Other part of chapter 1

**Banana Tears**

ok! Hi and welcome to tomorrow! That was off but I'm too lazy to re-do it!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew. Don't rub it in.

"A-are you ok-k Tar-ru-Taru?" Purin stammered, her sholders shaking as she cried."Na No D-da"  
"I'm Fine."He muttered angerly rubbing his bruised leg. "But then again I'm not the one crying. Not that I care." He added scornfully.  
"Ron Yubin...has come back for Purin's hand in marrige Na no da!" Purin yelled crying harder as she gingerly got to her feet.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Tartuo screamed standing up as well. "You mean that creepy guy from China? What's his problem"  
"Purin dosn't know!" The blond girl cried. "But Purin dosn't want him at her house"  
"Uh...do you want me to kill him?" Taruto asked joyus at the thought of stabbing someone.  
"NO!" Purin screamed defiantly, shocking the alien.  
"Then what DO you want!" Taruto groned, frustrated. How was he suppost help her if she didn't know what she wanted? Not that he was actually considering helping her.  
"PURIN WANTS TO STAY WITH TARU-TARU UNTIL RON-SAN GOES HOME!" Purin cried brightening up a bit at the thought.  
"uh...ok..?" Taruto agreed half-heartedly. Then re-considering his most likely stupid desision he added "ONLY until the freaky guy leaves though"  
"YAY!WOW! TARU-TARU'S SO NICE!" Purin squealed with delight as she dried off he eyes.

((Hence the title of the chapter))

_/what have i done/_ Taruto thought as he teleported himself and Purin to the space ship.

ok.I know. It's still short. But I'm also updating two other 'Tears' stories today. Sorry. ONE other tears story. HA-chaaaaaaaaan! I need the notebook!


	4. Chapter2 Welcome teh hell

Bananna Tears

Chapter 2 -welcome to hell, sleeping not permited.-

"Wow! Taru-taru has such a big house NA NO DA!" Purin squealed running around the spaceship in attempt to see what everything did. "Where is Kisshu-kun and Pai? Na no da!"

"Why should i CARE?" Taruto mumbeled as Purin inspected his room. "But, Kisshu is probally on Earth with the strawberry freak, and Pai will be in the lab."

"There's a LAB too! NA NO DA!" Giggled Purin as Taruto was already begining to regret his not-so-wise desision. "Hey Taru-Taru!" Purin sang, emmerging from the cluttered room holding a small tarterred blue notebook. "Wats THIS? Na no da!"

"HEY!" Taruto cried, grabbing his journal back from the blond.

"It's just gonna be meh and Tau-Taru! Na No Da!" Purin sighed glomping Taruto's arm.

"Well... I'm glad you're feeling better..." Taruto muttered sarcastically turning his head sharply to one side so Purin couldn't see him blush_./Why did i think this WASN'T gonna be hell/_. The small alien asked himself as Purin left his arm to search around in his room some more. "Well...she's NOT crying. Not that laughing is much better, BUT STOP CALLING ME TARU-TARU DAMNIT!" Taruto complained to no one inparticular.

"Hehe! Taruto's SO funny Na No Da!" Purin shricked with laughter from the other room, where she'd apparently been able to hear Taruto's ramblings.

"Ugh." Taruto groned, grapping a spare futon from the closet and placing it as far appat from his as possible. Though, to his dismay, Purin only insisted on moving her's CLOSER. So he moved his bed farther. Purin, thinking this was a fun new game, only presisted to keep fllowing him wherever he decided to move his bed. Finally exausted, Taruto gave up and flopped down on his bed, to Purin's glee.

"Yatta! NA NO DA!" Purin laughed, jumping up dan down oh her futon, wich now lay right next to her friend's.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING! I'M TRYING TO CALCUATE DATA! WOULD YOU PLEASE CONSIDER NEVER MAKING ANOTHER SOUND AGAIN!" Pai shouted from somewhere below them.

Gomen nasi Paiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Na No Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Purin said in sing-song.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Taruto moned, rolling over away from the biggest source of noise in the room. "I wanna go to SLEEP already."

Okies Taru-Taru Purin will be quiet! Na No Da!" Purin whispered in attempt to not anger her best friend, though he didn't believe a word of it.

-----------------------5minuts later-----------------------

"Hey Taru-Taru?" Purin asked.

"What?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"I dunno..."

"...hey Taru-Taru..."

"Yes?"

"Why can't birds swin in the ocean?"

"Because they'd DIE."

"Oh...Hey Taru-taru?"

"WHAT!"

"uh...nevermind... het Taru-Taru?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Why are dog's noses wet?"

"Aks Pai."

"PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"UH..."

-No responce-

"hey... Taru-Taru?"

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

" ohh... but taru-taruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"what!"

"Arigatou."

Wow. that wasn't that lond either. At lease i could stop bing lazy for 5 minuts to write it. I should be able to update more frequently though, as i have just gotten a new compooter in meh room! PLEASE REVIEW! P.s. Next chappyfilled with tears, and Limited Too insaneness! XD


	5. Chapter3 Limited Too of DOOM

Banana Tears

Chapter 3 Limited Too of DOOM

Disclaimer: Spork spork sporkety spork. This in Sporkish means I don't own Tokyo Myuu Myuu.

------------------------------Next morning---------------------------

"Ah!" Taruto squeaked his eyes shooting open as a pillow was thrown at his head. "What the-!"

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP NA NO DA!" Purin screamed in Taruto's ear pelting him with other various objects until he decided to stagger up and hit her with his own pillow.

"Ugh! What time is it?" Taruto groaned sounding more like an old man than a small (REALLY small X3) child. Before Purin had a chance to answer, Taruto grabbed the still-ticking clock from the pile of things that had airily assaulted his head. ((Authoress: does this even make sense?)) "NAN DESU KA! It's 5am!"

((nan desu ka-what?))

"Yepp!" The blond girl chirped, already dressed. "I'm HUNGERY na no da!"

"I'm going back to SLEEP damnit!" He sighed flopping back down on his futon. Though, to no avail, as seconds later he felt things being chucked at his head once more. "URG! FINE!" He shouted getting up and stomping his feet as he walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Purin squealed blocking doorway. "You need to change your clothes before we can eat na no da!" She commanded ignoring her severe lack of logic.

"WHY? That's STUP-" He started to argue, though before he finished Purin had left the room so he could change. Mumbling to himself, Taruto replaced his old clothes with a pair of new ones that were strangely identical. "I'm DONE!" He called opening the door.

"Dame Taru-Taru! You were supposed to change! NA NODA!" Purin scolded whacking him lightly with the back of her hand.

((Dame- no good))

"What?" Taruto whined whacking her back. "I DID!"

"Nuh-uh! Na no da!" Purin argued placing her hands on her hips.

"Yea-HUH!" Claimed the amber haired alien. "I just have the same clothes!"

"Huh!" Purin gasped "THAT'S SO SAD! Na no da! We'll go to the mall to get new clothes then na no da!" She added completely misunderstanding the concept of having more than one pair of the same outfits.

"Wait- wha? I though you were HUNGRY!" He groaned, completely confused now as he raised his hands as if to ask 'why me?'.

"PURIN CAN WAIT; SHE MUST HELP A FRIEND IN NEED!" She claimed heroically instructing Taruto where to teleport them to.

Arriving at the mall, Purin dragged Taruto directly into the evol store of DOOM.

((For those who have never been shopping with me: it means Limited Too.))

"Uhh….." Taruto commented, addressing the fact that the store was full of skirts and pink and other un-guyish things.

Before Taruto could explain further what he meant by 'uhh….', a store clerk wearing a tag that read 'Hello my name is Ethaleoson and I love 4Kids!' came over to the two wearing a horribly frilly pink and orange dress and an obviously fake smile. "Hello!"

She said petting Purin's head enthuastically. "What are you looking for?"

Replying happily, Purin said "Taru-Taru needs some new clothes!"

"Ok then. I'll find your SISTER a nice new dress then!" Ethaleoson laughed dragging a thoroughly freaked-out Taruto towards the dressing room. "Come on TARB! How about PINK?".

"WHAT? LEMME G-" Was all Purin heard before his voice was dround out by that of the other 4kid worshipers who ran around the store.

((Not to be disscrimative against Limited Too, but last time my little cousin dragged me in I did a survey, and there were about 14 different people who liked Mew Mew Power))

"PURIN?" Cried a surprised Ichigo who led Kisshu (by the hand of Corse!) into the store after her friend.

"ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN! KISSHU ONII-CHAN!" Purin squealed delightedly as the couple approached her. "What are you doing here na no da?"

"Umm… well you see!" Kisshu started laughing. "We were just shopping in Victoria's Secret and-"

-Ichigo stomps on Kisshu's foot-

"OWW! Ok uh, we were just shopping!" Kisshu said rubbing his foot as Ichigo laughed nervously.

"Ha-ha.. so what are YOU doing here Purin?" Ichigo asked friendly still blushing.

"PURIN IS BUYING CLOTHES FOR TARU-"

"Purin..? I'm changed!" Taruto called awkwardly, stepping out in front of his three friends wearing a poofy pink dress that he muchly despised.

-awkward silence-

"NAN DESU KA?"

Ok me ish feeling lazy again, so it'll end there. In the next chapter things will start to go wrong, and there will be tears. But no 'beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' noises just yet! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter4 HAAAAAATE with 6 A's

Bananna Tears

Chapter 4 HAAAAAATE (with 6 A's)

DISCLAIMER: ME OWNS NOTHING!

Authoress note: this chapter is going to be short, because it was actually supposed to be at the end of chapter 3. But I'll be doing chapter 5soon soo…yea btw, thought this chapter, haaaaaate is always going to be spelled with 6 h's. Don't ask why ..

"Oh….my….god…!" Ichigo gasped trying her best not to burst out in laughter at the sight of Taruto in a DRESS. Though apparently, Kisshu couldn't contain himself and started rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"It looks cute na no da!" Purin giggled, oblivious to the fact that Taruto was NOT enjoying the attention. Besides the fact that he was beet red, his face bore an uncharacteristically scary look of pure anger. "Nan desu ka na no da?" Purin asked still smiling when Taruto muttered something in a very low tone under his breath.

"I said, I HAAAAAATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU…! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Taruto shrieked, a tear sliding down his hot cheeks the stormed out of the store, leaving everyone else shocked. _/how could she embarrass me like that in front of Kisshu and that stupid old hag? I WAS TRYING TO HELP HER DAMNIT/_ He though wiping away the tear as he teleported to the spaceship and went directly to his room.

"Doushite…?... Na no da…..?" Purin asked, her own tears forming at the corners of her soft brown eyes. "Taru-Taru…haaaaaates Purin?" She sobbed as Ichigo and Kisshu watched in disbelieve. "Purin…….Purin never meant to….! Na no da"

"Oh Purin!" Ichigo gasped, hugging her smaller friend. "I'm so sorry! This is our entire fault!"

Placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder to keep her from crying as well, Kisshu added " We know you weren't trying to be mean or hurt him….Taruto…. he just trusted you I guess and thought you did this on purpose." Kisshu felt really badly. Both Ichigo and Purin were crying (though he didn't QUITE understand why Ichigo was) and Taruto was probably really upset too. Plus, Kisshu knew what it felt like to be hated by someone you loved.

-Audience glares at Ichigo while she tries to explain that she loves Kisshu now-

"Purin is going home now…" The small girl said staggering out the door leaving Ichigo and Kisshu in the store. Purin felt as if her insides were being torn out. Sure Taruto had said some rather not nice things in the past, but never like THIS. Always before it seemed as if he was just being stubborn….but now Purin actually believed her best friend haaaaaated her.

Meanwhile at the spaceship: Pai was too busy trying to figure out how one could make an actual salad out of Fujifilm cameras without being blinded (see story 'use your imagination' latest chappy) to notice the sobs coming from Taruto's room.

"I knew it." Kisshu sighed, appearing in front of his comrade's bedroom after dropping Ichigo off at home. Knocking once though not waiting for a response, Kisshu carefully opened the door to find Taruto curled up in a ball on the bed. "Heyy…" He said awkwardly announcing his presence.

"I haaaaaate her." Taruto replied stubbornly, hiding his teary-eyed face from Kisshu (who was now sitting on the end of the bed)

"You don't really mean that-" Kisshu started to argue but was interrupted by more yelling from Taruto.

"YES I DO!" The amber-hared alien insisted. "I really HAAAAAATE her!"

Kisshu, a bit surprised from the outburst, nodded his head thoughtfully. "Ok, but she doesn't haaaaaate YOU. In fact, she's upset. Maybe more upset that you are. I dunno." He sighed placing his chin on his hand.

"SO?" Taruto shot back coldly, as Kisshu realized his idea wasn't going to work.

"Well…I WAS hoping you'd maybe…you know, APOLIGIZE? You really hurt her feelings." Kisshu offered knowing too well what Taruto's response was going to be.

"WHY SHOULD I!" Taruto shrieked, burying his head in one of the pillows.

"Because I think in a few days (maybe hours) you won't haaaaaate her, but by then she might REALLY haaaaaate you." Kisshu answered getting off the bed, satisfied that he'd made his point, and exited the room.

"…..damnit……" Taruto cursed, lifting his head up in defeat. He knew Kisshu was right. He didn't REALLY haaaaaate Purin. _/WHY do I always say such idiotic things/_ He thought, whipping his eyes one last time before leaving to find out where Purin lived, hoping she'd still forgive him.

End of chapter. Dun dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Sorry it's so short in the next chapter, Purin gets a visit from an old HAAAAAATED friend. (No we don't mean Aoyama-kun, he's still in the hospital from the ending of crimson tears.)


	7. Chapter5 Unhappy Reunions

Banana Tears 

Chapter 5

Unhappy Reunions and Small Children Pelting Toys 

Disclaimer: Why must you people constantly remind me of my not-owningness! IT'S A CONSPERACY! I'm gonna stabbeded you!

Author's Note: This was actually typed/edited by my friend:

song-within-my-heart because I'm grounded and I'm also exercising my abilities to be lazy and not walk in a straight line.

Editor's Note (in which author does not know about -teehee): Hi! I'm song-within-my-heart. I am a fan of CCS, so that's one of my reasons you guys don't know me (also manager of C2: Born To Be Together ET) This is my 1st chappie I'm editing (and typing-sigh-). Please excuse the spelling errors, which were sadly done on purpose due to the newly invented vocabulary of Ringo-Crimson-Apple! If the chappies are updating faster than usual, that's probably 'cause I'm typing and that I got the author's lazy butt out of the way and made write chappies… Anyway Please enjoy!

-Ring ring-

"Hey…Ichigo?" Kisshu asked into the phone receiver.

"Hello? Oh, hi Kisshu!" Ichigo cried happily at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "Did you talk to Taruto yet?" She asked anxiously, hearing Kisshu sigh on the other end.

"Yeah. But I don't think he'll-"

"FINE KISSHU! I'LL GO AND APOLOGIZE! ARE YOU HAPPY?"

"…Nevermind, Ichigo, he says he'll go apologize now." Kisshu finished, his ears hurt from all the yelling.

"Okay! Well, see ya!" Ichigo said her voiced sounding muchly relieved.

"Bye Kittie!"

-click-

"Stupid Kisshu and his damned mind control tricks…" Taruto grumbled making his way SLOWLY to Purin's house. At the same time, he hoped Kisshu was wrong and Purin would forgive him. Not that he'd admit it.

-A few minutes (or half an hour) later-

"Do I _really _have to do this?"Taruto wondered as he reached for the doorknob. With painful slowness. But, before he could turn the knob, the door flew open. Standing in the doorway in front of Purin's various sibling's was none other than…Ron Yuebin!

((in case you've never seen the episode or just don't remember, Ron Yuebin is the guy from China who asked for Purin's hand in marriage. Also, he is in the 20's and she's like 12 yrs. old. Anyway, Purin pretty much hates him))

Taruto, realizing that the last time he'd seen this man, Taruto had attempted to mortally wound him, tried to clear the clearly awkward silence. "Uhh…is Purin-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR SISTER?" dried the army of small children (aka Purin's 4 brothers and 1 sister) as they pelted the amber-haired alien with an assortment of colorful toys.

"Ow! Hey! What? STOP IT!" Taruto shrieked, dodging the toys to the best of his ability (which coincidently was'nt working that well)

"Heicha, everyone, get inside right now!" Yuebin commanded. "I'll handle this."

"Aww…" booed the children as they filed inside in a sulky manner.

"Now…" continued Yuebin as he picked up the toys scattered around Taruto.

((Note: I'm REALLY sorry ut there is going to be a lot of ooc evolness (Editor: I'm not supposed to do this but that word translates to evilness) on Yuebin's part. Not that anyone really liked him but still…oh and btw, 'Koi' is a suffix ending lovers use. I'll put more of the translation at the end.))

"I suppose you're here to see Purin-koi?"

"-Koi?" Taruto asked nearly choking on the ridiculouslyness.

"Sumimasen? Are you okay?" Yuebin asked in response to the gagging sounds coming from the alien.

"…well now that you mention it…" Taruto muttered before 'exploding'. (no, no, not in a literal sense. Though that would be funny. Heh.)

"…Why did you come back? Do you still think she likes you! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? SHE'S LIKE 12 YOU EFFING CHILD MONSTER!" Taruto screamed almost unaware of his own words. Yuebin just stared.

"Uhh…" Yuebin stammered, taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Why do you care?" Yuebin replied catching Taruto off guard.

"W-What?" Taruto asked in disbelief. He was starting to feel as if something wasn't right. Last time Yuebin was here, Purin ran away and Taruto seriously doubted Yuebin would be wasting time if she HAD run away. /What's going on/ Taruto thought, a little afraid.

"You know after you yelled at her, Purin came straight home and told _me_ everything." Ron explained, watching with satisfaction as Taruto gawked in horror.

"What are you, jealous?"

"N-NO?" Taruto shouted a little too loud to be taken seriously. "I DON'T CARE AT ALL?" (The first step is denial my friend.) /No way…/ Taruto's thoughts raced as he struggled to grasp what Yuebin said.

…

/So I guess Taruto really doesn't care about Purin anymore…na no da/

END CHAPTER

Author's Note: Eh heh heh… Yeah I really don't like this part of the story because of how ooc Yuebin gets…anyway my dear readers, I know there were a few of you who were confused by some Japanese terms I used so enjoy:

Sumimasen excuse me

Nan desu ka/nani what?

Gomen nasi/gomen ne I'm sorry

Arigato thank you

Daijobu (desu ka) Are you okay?

Ano umm…

Ja ne bye/see you later

OK well those were just a few so yeah…tell me (or I, editor, will check for her) if I forgot anything! Also, this chapter begins the dramafulness and will eventually lead up to some BEEPING noises (laughs at HA)-hint hint- So until next time song-within-my-heart forces me to be not lazy…….

Editor's Note: Readers, if anything does not make sense, please review and I will personally at school hunt author down, k? Oh and I just edit and type whatever is on the rough draft…gosh, it was hard too read 'cause of messy handwriting and bad, VERY bad, spelling!

Till the next time

P.S. Remember: r&r


	8. Chapter 6 speechless

Banana Tears

Chapter 6 (Speechless)

:o OMG! IT'S THE AUTHORESS WHO ACTUALLY STOPPED BEING LAZY! Yes, tis meh. The lazy authoress. Typing her own story. And no, despite my greatest wishes it is NOT the apocalypse. Anyway I'm sorry for being so lazy. Not that I'm planning on changing my evol ways but still. Gomen ne. Anyways I just wanted to say that things acre gonna get pretty OOCish (out-of-character) on Yuebin's part.

-From previous chapter-

_/ so I guess Taruto really doesn't care about Purin anymore... ...na no da... /_

-End flashback-

Tears sliding her cheeks, Purin left her place by the windowsill, where she had overheard the whole conversation. She left unnoticed in much the same manner in which she had been watching…

"Well then," Yuebin continued against the young alien. "As long as you're not caring you might as well know that Purin Ojou-sama (a suffix meaning "young lady" or "mistress") ha agreed to return to China with me and (when she's older of coarse) be my bride." Ron's smile couldn't have shown more satisfaction that it did when seeing the reaction on Taruto's face when and after hearing these words.

"WHAT?" Taruto shirked his voice falling back to a whisper, he added in disbelief "that c-can't be right... WHY WOULD SHE EVER MARRY YOU?"

"Well I'm not really sure.." Yuebin sneered in a tone indicating that he knew the reason EXACTLY. He just liked watching Taruto on the verge of tears as he realized it was his own fault. "She just came home crying about someone hating her..."

-FLASHBACK-

"_Na no da...!" Purin sobbed in the comfort of her own room as her siblings listened on the other side of the door with worried expressions. After running home she had completely avoided Ron (who mysteriously appeared) and ran strait up to a corner of her room which she had not left since. "Taru-Taru...Purin made him mad na no da... and now he HATES her...!" She cried almost choking on her own tears. "In such a case Purin mustn't burden h-him with her presence...he doesn't want Purin! Purin shouldn't be near him but Purin has no where to g-"_

"_MISS PURIN! PLEASE COME OUT OF YOU ROOM!" Ron asked in a worried tone knocking on her locked door._

_Smiling sadly as more tears fell from her eyes, the young girl stood up and unlocked the door for the older man. _(JAILBAIT!)

_/Purin can go back to China...na no da../_

-END FLASHBACK-

/_/ she must hate me so much.../_

**_O_**k the chapters over. And yes, I'll try to stop excersizing my lazyish rights that most feel should be revoked.


End file.
